Day 4 (Showtime)
Courtney is calling her Lawyer Courtney: Sorry, but the VIP event is cancelled. We'll be in touch, bye! Then her Boss appeared Boss: Where's my Stylist? Courtney: Oh. Your Stylist just called in sick so she can't makemit?￼. Boss: Oh my gosh! I can't the VIP event looking like this! Then Gwen is here with the Lotion and the Bird Seed Gwen: I'm here with the crème, the Lotion and uhhh... The bird seed?... You asked for. She give it to her Courtney: Hey, look what I brought. Some conditioner for your beautiful hair and some moisturizing Lotion for your shiny legs! Everything you need for an unforgettable impression! Boss: Oh, Courtney? Thank you, I won't forget this! Then her Shoulder Devil is here Devil: She's right. She'll NEVER forget this! Courtney: You're right. You'll NEVER forget this! She went to dressing room and then Scott appeared with his car Courtney: Scott, I made you so gruel for you. Scott: Thanks! I'll get it myself if you don't mind. If anyone need me, I'll be in the back. Scott left with the Gruel and Courtney spread some Bird Seed on Scott's Car Courtney: Come and get it! Gwen: Talk about a Revenge. Courtney: Oh yeah! Hours Later The VIP is here Courtney: Welcome everyone, the show's about to sstrt. Okay, they're here. You can come out now! Boss: What did to just give me? I'm itching all over! Courtney: Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! Here she is... She give her Boss to everyone and find out she's bald with hairy legs Courtney: There. A lady of fashion needs to show her shiny legs! Dear guests, next season's style: Bald a head, hairy legs! Scott: My Car! Nooooo! He make the Bird go away and his car is ruined Courtney: By the way, I've found you phone, Ratboy. Scott: Ratboy? Wait! You mean you did all this? Courtney, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, she's a lousy kisser, you're my true love! Boss: (Angry) Lousy Kisser!? That's it, we're through! She slap him and left Courtney: You know what Scott, we are Through as well! I was going to married you, but you're not my man to be with. So here your stupid necklace. She throw it to him Courtney: And even though... She still his foot and broke her ankle Courtney: Oh no, my ankle! Duncan has appeared Duncan: Wow, that's a lot of Pigeon Poop, who's car is it? Courtney: Duncan, that would be my Ex-Boyfriend, Scott. Duncan: Looks like you miss with Courtney again. Courtney: Duncan, and I broke up with him. Can you... Married me? Duncan: Well... Yeah! I want to married you, I really miss you so much. Courtney: Thank you so much, I'm going to have a Wedding with you now. But, my ankle is broken, can you take me home? Duncan: Sure... Honey. They drive off Flashback has ended Mike: Wow, that was some Revenge you have. Leshawna: So... All good things happen in fives. Zoey: You broke up with Scott. Sierra: You married to Duncan. Dawn: Quit your Job. Noah: Make your Boss bald and have hairy legs Harold: And even have a Sweet Revenge on them.... I can't see why you're still crying. Courtney: It's not that. I ruined my high heels. Duncan: So what's the Lesson you learn, Courtney. Courtney: Yeah, don't use High Heel when you take revenge! They laugh and Courtney is crying Duncan: And there's more we couldn't tell you... you see. Courtney: I'm Pregnant with Duncan's Baby. All: What!? The End Category:Cutscenes